


The Dogs on their Birthdays

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [6]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Dogs on their Birthdays

**mr. pink:**

  * is grumpy whenever you make even a tiny bit of fuss
  * acts like opening presents and cards is a drag but is actually really grateful and appreciative
  * _“uh-uh, i don’t celebrate my birthday”_
  * outlines every little reason he has because he’s a grouchy little shit
  * hates having ‘happy birthday’ sung to him but you make everyone sing it anyways (partially just to annoy him)
  * would prefer just spending time with you for the day



**mr. brown:**

  * is wide awake at 6am like a kid on christmas day
  * wants chocolate for breakfast
  * gets super duper excited to open his presents & cards and is stupidly grateful for every single one
  * pink gives in and buys him a card & gift and brown goes absolutely mental with excitement
  * he’ll insist on everyone blowing party horns
  * if pink is mean to him he’ll pull the old  _“you’re being a jerk to me On My Birthday™!!!”_
  * loves blowing out the candles
  * sits there grinning from ear to ear when you make the guys sing ‘happy birthday’, he loves it 



**mr. blonde:**

  * goes nuts when he finds out you got him new cowboy boots
  * insists on partying with you and eddie, but doesn’t mind if the other dogs show up
  * loves birthday sex
  * is incredibly grateful for all of his cards & presents and likes to show it
  * when he’s drunk, has a dance off with eddie
  * and slings his arm round you -  _“and here, i would like to present my number one gift to you all_ ” and giving everyone his signature smile
  * parties so hard hes so cute omg



**mr. orange:**

  * acts smooth when you/the dogs fuss but loves the attention 
  * like brown, loves blowing out the candles on his cake
  * did i mention the cake has to be superhero themed? because it does
  * loves to party in the evening 
  * gets blind drunk and shows off but its actually really cute
  * after 1 drop of alcohol, insists on dancing with you 
  * pesters you for birthday kisses throughout the whole day
  * especially when the other guys are there



**mr. white:**

  * takes YOU out for food and insists on paying 
  * not one of those people that hates being reminded of their age-- actually, he finds it quite funny -  _“haha, i’m gettin’ an old fucker, huh”_
  * prefers to have a quiet birthday but doesn’t object to partying
  * doesn’t care for cards or presents tbh-- he just enjoys spending time with the people he cares about
  * that being said, he’ll thank you over & over for anything you get him
  * _“you shouldn’t have!”_
  * also, tacos for dinner!!!




End file.
